


Make Peace

by SilencePlease



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Angst, Biting, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencePlease/pseuds/SilencePlease
Summary: Kuvira thought that getting used to Baatar jr's presence would be the biggest problem, but there's someone else who instead of avoiding, won't make any effort to hide their anger towards Kuvira.
Relationships: Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265





	Make Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So i read ruins of the empire part 3, and i admit that it could have been better but i loved it anyway, actually no, i didn't like it. This fic follows after that and i decided to make Opal's character remain consistent (unlike the comic), wich means that she was still mad at Kuvira and is not so welcoming towards her return to Zaofu under Suyin's custody, also in this fic Opal is not dating Bolin anymore just because i said so.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you wish, enjoy.

An year before, Kuvira would never have thought she would miss Zaofu, but by spirits she did.

Kuvira dared to say she was happy to be back, even if she was serving time in house arrest, honestly, this was the best outcome when it comes to her own comfort. 

However, it was difficult to walk in the hallways, she would end up passing by Baatar Jr. sometimes, he wouldn't look at her in the eye, neither would Kuvira, she already accepted the fact that if they were going to talk again, he should be the one to initiate the conversation, wich probably wouldn't happen unless it was out of necessity. They got used to a silent arrangement of avoiding each other, it was for the best.

Opal on the other hand, was never one to leave her feelings at bay.

Since they were children, she always spoke her mind, only closing her mouth in politeness, and that depending of who she was talking to. Opal was smart and fierce, qualities that combined, hit her personality in many positive areas.

But now, it was getting in Kuvira's nerves.

She avoided Opal as much as she could, but the universe seemed to like making them cross paths.

Glares, aggressive-passive comments towards Kuvira, Opal just couldn't be quiet about it could she? Kuvira didn't blame her, but it was indeed tiresome.

"What do you want?" Opal spat. Glaring at Kuvira who just happened to be at the library the same time she was.

"Can i have the book you just put back?"

"Since when do you ask for permission to take things?"

"What?" Kuvira frowned, she was trying to be polite, the only reason she asked, was because Opal would flip if Kuvira got near her in an attempt to get the book herself "Opal, you have all the right to hate me, but i just want the book".

"Of course, sorry for wasting your precious time" Opal jeered, holding the book with a fully extended arm.

Kuvira took it and only watched as Opal stormed out of the room.

This sort of interaction between them went on for days, actually, that was nothing new, even before the whole Guan situation was solved, Opal made her hostility known.

_"He agreed to temporarily put aside his anger toward you in order to help the greater good" Korra said "He still feels guilty for everything he did when he was part of the empire"._

_"Unlike some people"._

_Kuvira turned to glare at Opal, who sat with crossed arms and a scowl, refusing to look at her, she was sure that it was due the airbender's disdain that Korra decided to sit in between them, or else the comments would have gotten rather heated_.

They didn't get along well during their younger years, Kuvira was angry and arrogant as a pup, and when she presented as an alpha and maturity finally hit her conscience, Opal's sudden attempts to make the gap between them shrink didn't really work, not like they were that many, some of the impression she had on Kuvira never left.

And when Opal turned out to be an omega, then they were polar opposites.

Suyin always wanted them to be like sisters, but even if they were not hostile to each other years later, they were still not blood related. Opal presented at the age of fourteen, going into heat for the first time, meanwhile, as an young alpha who had never smelled an omega's heat before, plus the only one around who was not related to Opal, Kuvira went crazy.

She still remembers her embarrassingly primal reaction, how her body moved before her mind could, the sweet scent filling her nose, her instincts took over, she ran with the single objective to get to the source of it.

After banging on the door to Opal's room, pleading for the omega to let her in, the only things that kept her from bending that door to pieces was her attempts to think straight and Suyin, who took her somewhere else, waited for her to calm down, then had a long talk about control and discipline.

Once the heat was over, Opal avoided her for days when she found out about how Kuvira behaved, it was just awkward.

But that shyness was nowhere to be seen as she moaned under the alpha's weight.

Kuvira felt like she was on fire, arms wrapped tightly around the omega as she fucked her onto the mattress, they shouldn't be doing this, but they were too far gone to care, Opal squeezed down on her cock, smirking when Kuvira flinched. As revenge, she curled over Opal's back and bit down on her scent gland, barely holding back to not actually mark it, as much as her instincts screamed for her to break skin and make this omega hers, she couldn't, not under those circumstances.

"Fuck!" Opal yelped, grabbing the pillow until her knuckles were white, not being able to hold back her moans as Kuvira's large length plunged into her walls over and over again.

Kuvira didn't let go, much of the opposite, she bit harder as a threat, her self restraint could only go so far. With a snarl, she gave a particularly rough thrust, pheromones and scent telling her to submit.

But Opal was having none of it, instead, she dug her nails on the arm wrapped around her waist, hard enough to lightly break skin and squeezed down again.

"You'll have to try harder than that" Opal hissed, turning her head back to look at the alpha.

Kuvira's growled deep in her chest, pulling out only briefly enough so she could abruptly turn Opal on her back, facing each other. Opal _always_ had something to say, she always blurt words out with Kuvira, their relationship has been like this since they were pups.

_"She's not my sister! She's a stray dog nobody ever wanted."_

Kuvira scowled deeply.

 _"Not even her real parents"_.

That memory stuck to her longer than she would have wanted. Kuvira managed to push it aside for years, but being the test subject for Baatar's machine brought it back. She had no intentions on holding a grudge against Opal for something she said as a toddler, but remembering those words was definitely not something pleasant, specially when she already has to hear the omega's disdainful comments.

Before Opal could say anything else, Kuvira seized her wrists on one hand while the other took hold on her hip, and plunged in, the omega's back arched with the rough treatment, but her scent only grew hungrier, since they couldn't be too loud, Kuvira shut her up with a rough kiss.

She didn't think twice before massaging her tongue against the omega's, Kuvira couldn't have enough of her, Opal was sweeter than anything she had ever tasted, and she savored it until they had to gasp for air.

Her hips never stopped moving, she didn't want to stop, she had to fill this omega's warm womb until her body couldn't offer more. She was close, but not yet, she wouldn't allow it until Opal came undone beneath her, until Opal gave up her pride and begged her to slam her knot inside.

Opal whined as the thick bulk of said knot began to form on the base of her cock and brush against her entrance. When Kuvira was too overwhelmed to keep the hold on her wrists, Opal dug her nails on the alpha's back, hard enough to leave marks. Everytime she breathed in, the smell of sex and Kuvira's musky scent wrapped around her own and filled her nose, it made her dizzy, it made her want more as the wetness in her pussy only grew worse.

Kuvira groaned, one hand grabbing the airbender's hips as the other firmly held her side, she wouldn't let her go, she wouldn't. Burying her face on Opal's shoulder, she basked in her scent, strong, fierce and yet, willing. The omega could only nuzzle her neck as the thrusts became more forceful to the point she was on the verge of both pain and pleasure, but never wanting it to stop.

The knot was forming, keeping Kuvira from going all the way in no matter how hard she pounded her hips, it felt so good, but so fucking frustrating, her cock throbbed to the point of pain. Kuvira began to paw on Opal's skin as she tried to push more inside, her hand came to grab the sheet, rocking her hips against Opal as if her life depended on it.

"Ah- i-... Kuvira, please" Opal whimpered. 

With the last straw of her conscience, she pressed her lips against Opal's ear and whispered in a commanding growl "Just let me fill you, fill you with my seed until you can't take it".

Opal wanted to retort, to provoke this woman's patience just to challenge her, but only a whine came out when Kuvira caressed her nipple. It _hurt_ to not have it inside, she needed it so bad tears of frustration welled from her eyes as she opened her mouth in a silent moan.

Finally, she hugged Kuvira and made an endeavor to allow her muscles to relax at least long enough.

Kuvira thrust back inside, this time continuously pushing in, she shouldn't have been so careless to leave it out for so long, but she felt like if they didn't tie together she would die.

She nipped at Opal's neck, repressing the urge to leave the skin full of marks, and digging her fingers on the omega's hips as her knot finally began to slip inside.

_So warm... So fucking tight._

In a strong thrust, Opal cried out to the ceiling, not worring if anyone could hear. Kuvira's whole body shuddered when the release she's been holding finally burst out, Opal clung to her for dear life as her own orgasm pulsed at full force.

Kuvira kept rocking into her while thick spurts of come flooded Opal's inner walls, she snarled and pressed in, even as their hips were already joined.

They stayed like this for a moment, wrapped around a tight embrance as Kuvira emptied herself, nibbling on the joint between the omega's neck and shoulder.

Kuvira colapsed on top of Opal, using the remaining amount of strength left in her to support most of her weight on her limbs, once she recovered her breath, she took a good look on Opal, panting, hair messy, and eyes hazy, apparently she was doing her best to stay awake. Kuvira wasn't doing much better, dark hair loose around her shoulders and sweat sliding down her neck

Opal's sensitive body jerked, she let out a small gasp and her hand squeezed on Kuvira's shoulder when the metalbender gave a slow thrust, causing the knot to brush even more against her already spread walls.

"Kuvira-"

"I know, i know... Just testing".

Opal took a few breaths, trying to recover enough for her to speak "I-i need my supressants".

"I'll let you get them once we untie, don't worry" Kuvira husked before placing a few kisses on her neck "You're on the medicine, right?".

"Yeah i... i told you" Opal rasped.

"Just confirming".

Good thing she was, a pregnancy was the last thing they needed, Kuvira and Opal were arguing before all of this happened, the metalbender was almost yelling when Opal suddenly kissed her, that was when she realized the omega's aggressive behaviour was due to how close she was to her heat, if only they had realized it sooner.

Kuvira was honorable and tried to keep distance, but the provocative and infuriating things Opal said in between kisses on the taller woman's jaw, caused her to snap, now they were in the same bed, tied together.

"When we were smaller... " Kuvira snapped out of her thoughts, now that Opal's heat was temporarily satisfied, for the first time in years, Opal looked at her in the eye with something other than anger "I was just a pup, mad at you for breaking my dollhouse. I just want you to know that i didn't mean any of the things i said, and i'm sorry, because i know that if i had been more patient, more understanding, like mom tried to be... Maybe you wouldn't have felt so detached from us, maybe you would have felt like you truly belonged to the family, and maybe you wouldn't have done all the horrible things you did when you left to stabilize the Earth Kingdom".

Kuvira's expression softened, in all those years, all she heard from Opal were agressive statements, about how despicable she was, and how she had no place with them, to see her speaking with genuine remorse, was almost too much, Kuvira didn't thought she deserved to hear it.

"Even if i redeemed myself, there's no excuse for the things i've done, it got to a point i stopped focusing on the greater good, and instead, went after what i thought was right, even though i'm human, therefore, frail" Her tumb wiped a tear from Opal's eyes "I lost myself, and it's not anybody's fault but mine".

"Nonsense" Opal smiled sadly "I said awful things to you since you got here for the first time, when you became captain, all mom did was order you around, sometimes she treated you more like a prodigy than a daughter. When you grew up, you barely interacted with anyone but mom, and we didn't made any effort to change that, to wonder if you were okay, if you _felt_ okay with us. Mom, Wing and Wei even tried to kill you in your sleep, and i supported them, how could you ever feel like family with someone who tried to do that?" now the tears rolled freely down her cheeks "You're not even in our family picture!" Opal tried to clean her own tears, only for them to fall again "I'm not trying to justify what you did, i'm saying that if we had simply cared more, things could have gone differently, we're also to blame, even if it's just part of it, you forgave mom after the trial and said there's nothing to apologize for, but deep inside you know that too, and i'm so sorry".

"Opal... " Kuvira was speechless, she hugged Opal, gently this time, all the anger she was trying to store simply drifted away.

Opal put in words all the grudge Kuvira had to deal with for a long time. The first time someone seemed to understand her was when she talked to the avatar in the spirit world, but she didn't expect Opal of all people to be able to understand her more than Suyin or Baatar jr ever did, her apology was genuine, and painful.

Only then Kuvira realized that she was also crying in silence, tears falling on Opal's shoulder as none of them dared to leave the hug.

"But... You did try a few times" Kuvira spoke quietly "You told Bolin you always wanted to be my friend" She slowly lifted her torso using the strength of her arms so she could face the person under her "Is that true?"

Opal smiled "It is... Actually, i'm sure that some of those _few times_ you mentioned are from when i had a crush on you".

"You had a crush on me?!" Kuvira's expression quickly shifted to surprise, and Opal couldn't hold her laugh.

"Yeah i did! But i was too shy to say anything, don't you remember of when i'd just look down and go somewhere else after you'd come to greet me?"

"I thought you were avoiding me!" Kuvira brought one of her hands to her forehead, memories flooding back to her in a flash "Oh my spirits i can't believe this".

"I can't either" Opal laughed.

Kuvira frowned in a grumpy rumble "I should've known... "

"It's funny if you look at us now".

Kuvira averted gaze, causing Opal to giggle even more as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Yeah look at me... Suyin would kill me if she found out i mated with her daughter after she was kind enough to put me under her custody".

"She's not gonna find out, she'll be coming back in two days, our scents won't be mixed then, plus... " She pulled Kuvira down to press their foreheads together "Once we untie, you'll sneak back in your room, take a bath, and i'll do the same".

"Humph, alright" She suddenly looked in conflict "How do you... How do you feel about what we just did?".

"We... Probably shouldn't have done it, but it's okay, it's mostly my fault, i also... don't think i'm ready to have this kind of relationship with you or anybody, it's too soon for anything".

"I would be scared if you were" She stated "Listen, even years ahead, we don't need to have anything like that just because of today. If you're willing to just agree to cease fire, that's okay to me" Kuvira said before nuzzling the omega's neck.

"Well... Who knows? Right now, how about i stop bugging you everytime we meet?".

"That would be a blessing".


End file.
